Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify friendships with other users. To establish and maintain connections with others, users can interact with social networking services in a number of ways, such as over the Internet, by sending e-mail messages, or by posting content such as micro-blog posts, instant messages, text-based posts, or multimedia correspondence (e.g., photographs or videos).
Based upon user interactions (e.g., a request), structured data can be fetched from a server used by the social network service. For example, when a user clicks on a link embedded with a webpage being presented by a web browser, data associated with the user selection may be fetched and presented (e.g., on a mobile device) to the user.